


Oversized Sweaters

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Lucas wears Eliott’s huge ass clothes and looks like a literal koala, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: "Holy shit," Eliott uttered, sitting up against the bed and running a hand through his tasseled hair. He blinked again and again as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You look fucking adorable."





	Oversized Sweaters

Lucas yawned, toying around in Eliott's bedroom as the sunlight shone through his curtains and rested upon the sleeping boy. Lucas was usually never a morning person, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he decided to investigate - not snoop, as he put it - around the room.

Drawings of raccoons and hedgehogs scattered his desk, along with picture frames of Eliott's family and his wonderful boyfriend. Lucas smiled down at at each photograph and trailed his fingertips across the table, and eventually the cover of the piano.

He stared down at the music maker with a grin of a thousand stars. This piano held an abundance of memories, some made after their first night together and some after. It held the song, "I Love You" by RIOPY, the piece that had convinced Eliott he felt something for Lucas for the very first time.

The curious boy continued his expedition around the bedroom, checking to make sure his lover was indeed still asleep, which he thankfully was.

He found himself in front of Eliott's dresser and slid one of the drawers open after a moment of hesitation, the smell of pure Eliott flowing from each article of clothing. 

He smiled at the organized sight in front of him, which greatly varied from his own clothes situation back at home. Eliott's clothes were folded in neat lines, while his own were shoved haphazardly in random sections. 

His fingers brushed past the soft material of a dark green sweater and he paused, turning around to glance at the sleeping boy. He pressed his lips into a tight line, deep in thought, before slipping the sweater over his head.

He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a gasp when he noticed how far down the sweater stretched on him, the bottom of it dropping a little bit past his hips. The sleeves were ridiculously long on him and gifted him with the softest, best smelling sweater paws, to which he laughed quietly at.

He glanced at himself in the mirror on Eliott's wall and almost couldn't contain his giggles, an audible hiccup echoing through the quiet room.

"Mmm.. What time is it?" Eliott mumbled, grasping beside him at the empty half of his bed where Lucas had been laying.

"Err.. Nine, I think." Lucas replied, his shoulders slanted inward shamefully as he awaited an embarrassing confrontation from his lover.

"Holy shit," Eliott uttered, sitting up against the bed and running a hand through his tasseled hair. He blinked again and again as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You look fucking adorable."

Lucas' cheeks heated up and he flushed red, using the long green sweater paws in a desperate attempt to hide it. Eliott laughed and stood up, walking over to where his tiny looking boyfriend was located.

He gently pried Lucas' hands away from his face and nearly cooed at the sight of the cute boy staring up at him all doe-eyed. 

"I know, I shouldn't have gone through your things but this smelled really nice and looked comfortable and I had nothing to do so-" Eliott cut him off with a long kiss, wrapping his arms around Lucas' torso and pulling him towards him.

He pulled away after a moment and smiled, cupping his cheek while Lucas intertwined his other hand with his.

"You do _not_ have to apologize one bit," he assured, pecking his cheek. "Keep it, actually."

Lucas' eyes went wide from both surprise and excitement. "Really?"

"Of course. You look.. really fucking hot too, so.." he trailed off, causing his boyfriend to chuckle and pull him into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then they kissed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so hyped for March you guys, so much Skam is coming! Skam Italia s3, Druck s3, Skam Austin s2, more Skam France s3, and possibly Skam España (?!) Can’t wait! Hopefully this season of Skam Austin will be a little better, haha. Regardless, it’s Skam, and I’ll love it nonetheless!


End file.
